A Mid Summer's Night Ed
by DirtyKnight
Summary: Inspired by a comment Double D made about Eddy running around naked, I've written about that night for your reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day and Ed, Double D, and Eddy had camped out in front of the air conditioner at Eddy's house. Suddenly the power went out. "Really?" asked Eddy as he angrily flipped the air conditioner.

"It doesn't work Eddy," said Ed.

"You think I need you to tell me that?" asked Eddy as they saw Kevin and Rolf walking past in swimsuits. "Where are those two going?"

"Nazz is having a party tonight," said Double D.

"How come I wasn't invited?" asked Eddy.

"Nazz put Kevin in charge of the invitations," said Double D.

"Well we're going to have to find a way to get in," said Eddy.

"Well you and Ed can have fun with that," said Double D as he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Eddy.

"My young people for tomorrow group meets in an hour," said Double D. "I've got to go get ready for it. I'll see you guys tonight."

With that he got up and left. "What are we going to do Eddy?"

Eddy thought for a moment; then it came to him. "Last night my dad was telling me about the time he got a fraternity to let him join. Not only will we get in, but Nazz will appreciate the view."

"What are we going to do, Eddy?" asked Ed.

"We're going naked," said Eddy with a grin.

Three hours later Double D and the other members of The Young People for a Better Tomorrow were at the Peach Creek Middle School. "So starting at this date, we're going paperless," said Calvin as he looked around the table.

"I think that would be a wise solution," said Dorothy Anne. "It would be good for the environment and give our group some extra money which we could use to help with some projects. Double D and I have a project we've been thinking of doing, which will be possible with the saved money."

"With the money we save, we could finally turn the old soccer field into a community garden," said Double D. "If we grew fruits and vegetables, we could sell them to raise money for the school or we could donate them to food shelters to help feed the homeless."

"I like that idea," said Calvin. "All for it?"

Everybody raised their hands. "Excellent, motioned carried," said Calvin. "Now,"

"Excuse me," said Mrs. Blanchard the school representative. "Eddward, you have a phone call from a Kevin Doren. He said it's urgent."

"Excuse me a moment," said Double D.

"We'll take a ten minute recess," said Calvin.

Double D went to the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Is Eddy on drugs?" asked Kevin.

"Why?" asked Double D.

"Because he showed up to Nazz's party completely naked," said Kevin.

"Oh my," said Double D. "Where's he now?"

"Rolf, Johnny, and Sara are chasing him around the Cul-De-Sac and I'm about to go join them," said Kevin. "I suggest you get down here as fast as you can."

"Right," said Double D. "I'll try to get back as fast as you can."

"You'd better," said Kevin. "Or he's winding up in a casket."

"Right," said Double D.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woo-hoo!" yelled Eddy as he ran through the Cul-De-Sac.

"Get back here Dork!" yelled Kevin as he, Rolf, and Sara ran after him.

"You want me, you'll have to come get me," said Eddy as he ran towards Kevin's house. "Ah-hah!"

There on the ground was Kevin's bike. Eddy picked it up and got on it. "Get your naked butt off my bike!" yelled Kevin.

"You'll have to catch me, box head!" yelled Eddy as he began pedaling down the street. He rounded a corner and quickly pedaled into the woods, where he found the ground was a lot rougher. As he reached the creek, the bike hit a bump and Eddy went flying into the swimming hole. He got up as he heard the sound of girls laughing. He turned and was shocked to see the site of the three Kanker sisters completely naked. "What the heck?"

"Hi Eddy," they said together.

Eddy swam back towards shore, but he found Kevin, Rolf and Sara standing nearby. "Uh," said Eddy.

"Looks like you're between a rock and a hard place," said Kevin. "You can be with the mermaids or you can be with us."

Suddenly the air was filled with a chopper like sound followed by a bright light appearing. "Attention everyone!" yelled Double D's amplified voice. "I am going to ask that you step away from Eddy."

"Or what?" asked Kevin. "You're going to bore us to death?"

"We'll pay you each twenty dollars to let Eddy go," said Double D.

"Where's the money coming from?" asked Kevin.

"Right here," said Double D as he and the other members of The Young People for a Better Tomorrow stepped out from the shadows. "Jenny has generously agreed to fund the money."

How did you get down here so fast?" asked Kevin.

"That's a remote controlled loudspeaker system I've been working on," said Double D. "It's to be used at events where speakers are impractical. Now what do you say?"

"I say you nerds go back to saving the world so we can pound Eddy for showing up naked to Nazz's party," said Kevin.

"We're not going to do that," said Double D. "You lay a finger on Eddy and we'll make you pay."

""Oh really?" asked Kevin. "Well then I suppose we'd better get you all out of the way!"

With that he charged towards Double D. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Marie as she came flying into the air. She landed on Kevin. "No one lays a finger on my pumpkin-muffin and gets away with it! You lay one finger on him and I'll kill you!"

"Thank you Marie," said Double D trying to keep his composure at seeing Marie's pubic hair was also blue. "Now I think we can all agree that being twenty dollars richer is far better than violence."

"Rolf likes this option," said Rolf.

"I agree," said May.

"Then it's agreed," said Double D as Kevin angrily picked himself up.

After everybody had been paid off, Eddy came out of the water as Double D and the rest of The Young People For a Better tomorrow packed up their stuff. "So do you want to come over and work on our revenge?" asked Eddy.

"Sorry," said Double D. "We've got to continue our meeting that you interrupted."

"Oh Come on Double D, you like hanging out with these losers?" asked Eddy.

"They're my friends," said Double D. "The only loser is the one who went to Nazz's house naked and wrecked havoc. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Double D and rest of The Young People For a Better Tomorrow headed back to School, leaving Eddy alone in the woods.


End file.
